nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Miroslav Znalic
in 2014]] Miroslav Znalic (Born February 24th 1960) is a Slovak-Oceanian philosopher, cultural theorist, and social commentator from Lovia. Znalic is a Marxist theorist who has formulated the "Freud-Humanist" view of Marxist theory which both stresses the early writings of Karl Marx and the psychoanalysis of Sigmund Freud. He is a supporter and member of the Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist). After the Party's decline into inactivity in 2013 he was called on to become the new Party theorist and formulate a new Party image. He was elected in the 2015 Congress with the return of the CPL.nm. Biography Early life Znalic was born in Hurbanova, Oceana to Hanna (nee Isner) and Joshua Znalic. His mother stayed at home and worked on and off as a newspaper editor. His father was a worker in the mines and was once deputy of the Miners Union of Lovia. Znalic was inspired to get a degree in philosophy by reading his father's philosophy books in his teen years. He was first inspired by Bertrand Russell's Problems of Philosophy and later read other logical positivist philosophers before moving onto the works of Karl Marx. College years and on In his college years he double majored in Psychology and Philosophy. Here he began to formulate his neo-Marxist philosophy combining elements of analytic Marxism, Freudian psychoanalysis, and Marxist Humanism. After graduating with a doctorate in Philosophy and bachelors in Psychology in 1986, he published in Slovak, Oceana (language), and English, his seminal text The Connection of Logic and the Political Mind (1988). The work has harsh of the critical theorists on the left for valuing 'theory' over 'fact'. He became more at odds with the postmodern left when he sided with Alan Sokal in the "science wars". He then later published his magnum opus, a 876 page work called Psychoanalysis: The Marxist-Analytic Truths We Can Be Assure Of ''(1995). In the book he puts forward his philosophy which stated the logical insights of modern science and analytic philosophy do not have to contradict the theoretical ideologies found in Freudian psychoanalysis and Marxist theory. In addition he states that the main function of a political ideology should "''jouisannce constrained by the super-ego in such a connection that the humanist ego should be totally free." He stated in addition that some of psychoanalysis may be empirically wrong and therefore not allowed into modern leftist theory. In 1996 he began teaching philosophy and psychology at Nobel University, and its successor Blackburn University. Personal life Znalic is an atheist and has stated that he finds religion to be "beyond the opium of the people", rather in his 2007 work Marxist Humanism and Religion: "we shouldn't even elevate it to the complex Marxist reasoning of its inherent power structure against the materialist mode of thought. We should answer the liberal-tolerance paradox when in conflict with religion always in favor with the subject seeking personal freedom." He has supported the "new atheist" movement and been in talks with fellow Lovian philosopher Jason Rogers. Znalic is currently dating "the love of his life" Clarence Asgaard. Miroslav came out as gay in 1990. In 1993 he started dating a former fellow classmate and future fellow professor Clarence Asgaard. Asgaard teaches epistemology and philosophy of language. He currently lives in his main residence in Newport, Hurbanova. He also resides in St. Stephens, Seven and Bayside, Sylvania. Lovian politics Znalic joined the CPL.nm in 2012 as an adviser to the Party leadership. He continued to be a member with the Party even after the crash in 2013, and was instrumental in the revival in 2014/2015, being elected to Congress. He quickly rose to political power by being appointed Minister of Labour but resigned after a month because of the departing of AMWM as Prime Minister and the introduction of a much more right-wing government. Bibliography * The Connection of Logic and the Political Mind (1988) * Marxist Materialism: An Introduction (1991) * Psychoanalysis: The Marxist-Analytic Truths We Can Be Assure Of ''(1995) * ''The Science Wars: Why the Postmodern Left has Embarrassed Itself Into Oblivion (2000) * Marxist Humanism: An Introduction (2004) * Analytic Marxism: An Introduction (2006) * Basic Lessons of Freudian Psychoanalysis and Their Political Implications (2007) * Marxist Humanism and Religion (2007) * Leftist F®euds (With Slavoj Zizek) (2009) * What Can They Know? (2013) * Reverberations from Ethnic Conflicts: How the Other Operates (2015) Category:Living person Category:Philosopher Category:University professor Category:Oceana Category:Communism Category:Atheist Category:Theologian Category:Homosexual person